the effects of moving
by blueroses12
Summary: The residents of Godric's hollow know that the Potter's house has been deserted sense the fire that killed the beloved couple and their young son. Yet here is a girl trying to get inside, she's new in town, but that dosen't exscuse the other two.
1. Chapter 1

Dissclamer: I don't own Hp

The mini marauders meet their parents

Chapter one

The haunted house

The residents of Godric's hollow often claimed that the Quite street called noble hedge was haunted the cause was of course the ruined house which the children under thirteen (who would have not have been born) or those who had moved in after the fateful Halloween night found that it belonged to the potter's who if any of the children dared to ask there parents they would have found they were well liked and there young son had been friends with all the other one year olds even though he couldn't talk neither could they

one day the house had disappeared along with potter's until

"what know way Jane that's crazy even for us and why do you need a picture" sally looked confused

"look I didn't want to tell you but where I used to live there was this boy named Harry Potter and well he was told that his parents were killed in a car crash there names were Lilly and James I did some research and I found out that Lilly Potter had Halloween night the same year when mister and misses potter had been found dead there was damage from fire and there were no signs that anything thing to think there was another relation to there death it was claimed that sense young Harry's body had not been found it was fire that had taken him as well no one thought the wiser

the story of the fire spread to the ears of the new girl in town Jane Saunders she was more then happy to go with some dare devils to the old house she had once known a boy named Harry Potter at her primary school they had been great friends and that was why she knew stood outside the house of the Potter's in ruins because it was possible that his relatives had lied to him and if that was true she had to tell him before school started again all she needed was a picture of the family and now to tell the kids she was with

"okay Timmy Sally I came with you we've seen the outside of the house now lets go inside and find a picture of this family I need to find one"

a sister and that sister's name is petunia that's the same name as Harry's aunt the last thing I need to conform every a picture so you going to help me find proof and correct a lie or run away and hide because your afraid of something that's not real"

"both me and sally's families were close to the Potter's are mom's were Mrs, Potters close friends until she went off to school and then they met again they became Harry's godmothers along with someone named Alice if he's alive this couldhelp every one move on we'll do it"

"Jane laughed okay then let's go" and with that they all walked to the burnt door hanging on it's hinges Jane wondered how any one had managed to close it after it was opened to let in the searchers that discovered the bodies yet dismissed it as the wind and walked in to the ruined house followed by her to partners in crime as they had said they were when the night had began

the house wasn't in ruins it just was not in A state that could be considered livable there were a few crooked pictures most of the furniture had been over turned a blood stain on the carpet made Jane wonder who had been hurt a lair of dust covered every thing and there was moldy food but no sign of fire a slip of paper made her understand that explaining repairs made for fire damage to the first and second floors paid for by Sally and Timmy's parents who must have been closest to the Potter's they probably never came and saw the damage Jane sighed "well I don't know about you but I want to get this place cleaned up a little it just doesn't seem right to just take a picture off the wall and go"

"I agree I say we clean up the place and then take one from a box or something but let's get to work we should start down here and work are way up but we leave the nursery for last that's were they Found misses potters body and they said she was guarding the cradle and that was burnt in the front along with the blanket in front of the crib being nothing but ash that's one of the reasons they say Harry's dead

the group cleaned the first floor throwing things in trash bags they had found then taking the bags to the old trash cans planning to put them in front of there house that week then take them back in the end the group worked there up to the third floor witch contained a play room and guest roomsthey only needed dusting and moving some old tools that the repair man had left all those years ago and then they headed toward the nursery which they had saved for last because they were afraid this room was said to be haunted

Jane started to doubt her thoughts on ghosts heard something coming from the door it was the sound of someone a woman crying softly and someone was soothing her the voice was so calming yet Jane detected distress like whoever was speaking to the girl crying wasn't sure Himself about his words Jane looked and knew she wasn't hearing things so she wondered should she knock if it was ghosts did it matter then again it was the ghosts home not hers so she weighed the options and opened the door any way

Jane was shocked as she opened the door ready to evaluate the mess true it was rather scattered and messy and yes the crib was burnt yet something was out of place there was a couple in the room looking like there world had ended and this was out of place for even the stories of ghosts they were even two old to be the young couple every had loved by about twelve years so unless ghosts could age and gracefully at that the Potters had ether never died come back to life or imposters had come for some reason but take away the signs of slight age the two would be dead ringers for those in the photos downstairs

the two Potters she supposed they were stared at her Sally and Timothy with shock and suddinily she knew why she hadn't relized it until now but she was an almost mirror image of Lilly Potter and come to think of it the two men besides James Potter that were in countless pictures well one looked a lot like Timmy and the other defintaly looked a lot like Sally the woman finally spoke "Jane is that you"

Jane looked at the woman oddly afraid now that the stranger had an upper hand "who are you and how do you know my name when I never in my memory have met you" this had an affect on the woman that was not planed her tears dried a tiny bit but still she cried a little and her husband as Jane was starting to think looked crest fallen at the fact she had no clue who they were but after they introduced themselves it became apparent something was up as the couple were Lily and James Potter

Before any questions could be asked on ether side there were voices from the street below "Jane Timmy Sally" the three kids names were called over and over by at least five voices all of which sounded frantic

All Jane could manage was "oh now I'm going to get it" she had been in trouble a lot for fighting that wasn't her fault back home and if she was caught doing anything remotely bad here her parents would never trust her enough to go back then she couldn't tell her friend what she had heard and give him the proof oh well it didn't look like she was helping her friend anytime soon well unless those were really the Potters then she had done something good for Harry by being there when his parents awake from death at the very least she found out and could maybe tell Harry instead of someone else

As the three reached the street followed by the Lilly and James Potter though they didn't realize it they heard the searchers voices more clearly calling there names it was then Jane recognized her parents voices among the five calling as well as she noted Sally and Timmy must have recognized there mom's (they had told her they didn't know there dad's) voices because they sped up with her to meet the worried voices calling out yet one voice remained unknown make that two as another new voice had called out this one was not so frantic and worried but calm and most important she couldn't place it but it was familer like she had heard it a long time ago but couldn't remember infact the only voices in the group that weren't like that were her parents even stranger Harry had given that impression in kindergarden when they met for the first time

Jane came to her senses as they slipped over to the fence followed by Sally and Timmy the Potter's followed through the gate instead of over the fence preferring not to climb if the kids were really who they thought they were they needed to talk to their parents and soon after all if it was there girl Jane that they had to give up then it would be Sally and Timmy who had been with her so that meant that they were in that house asleep for around twelve years judging by the ages of the three previously one year olds

The Potter's noticed something odd Sirius wasn't present in the search group which meant something was keeping him from it sense Sirius along with the other true marauders were over protective of all the mini marauders as they called them it was also odd that it was Remus who caught sight of them and the group all no emotion but slight fear at seeing him

It almost seemed that the three kids didn't know who Remus was none of this fit well that was until Remus caught sight of the Potter's and seeing a clear shot he motioned for the three mini marauders to move and spoke to James "do prongs" James seeing no point in going against his friend who was pointing a wand at him complied and with a pop he was A stag

A/n hope you like it


	2. the missing twin not so far off

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to the harry potter series. come on pepole if i was would i be online, or would Harry be an only child?

The mini marauders meet their parents

Chapter two

The missing twin not so far off

a heavy silence filled the air the kids shocked because a man had turned into an animal, and the adults because the stag meant that James Potter was alive and well and if he was sure it was Lilly next to them then It had to be no one doubted either one though the three kids had little doubt in the first place

Finally the silence was broken by Remus Lupin "James how but your dead" this brought the kids into looking at him oddly and Timmy spoke

"sir whoever you are no offense but that's really all you have to say when the guy just turned into a dear and back" Sally and Jane nodded their heads it was odd that was the most shocking thing from their point of view after all there were ways for people to trick the world into believing them dead but someone turning into an animal there was no way to pull off a stunt like that with no smoke or mirrors

"Well I suggest that we continue this conversation somewhere else it would be better to talk out of the open where others uninvolved can't hear us"

"Yeah that's a good idea why don't we go inside" this drew odd looks from the five other adults besides the Potter's

"Prongs no offense but did you get a chance to look around your living room before you came out here"

"yeah I did get a pretty good look at it and it looks like someone has cleaned up the place after the duel I had sense the only things that shows any sign of trouble are the scorch mark on the coffee table the broken door and the fact that the drib is burnt"

"wow that is weird we had the most noticeable fire damage fixed but we left the living room alone and it wasn't really clean at all considering I wonder who fixed it up"

as the words were out of Mrs.' Sara nelson Black's (Timmy's mom) mouth the trio of kids looked slightly smug at this but Timmy spoke hoping to redeem himself for sneaking into the house in the first place "well that was us three we wanted to go exploring and we figured we would clean the place up to"

"Yeah right were all three of you agreed or did you girls force Timmy into it"

"Well we didn't need to force him but he wasn't too pleased he just kept Quite because well he actually listened when we were deciding to go in"

"ah that makes it clear but why did you go in any way I don't know about Jane but both you and Timmy have been told at least a hundred times that you should never go in there" this caused Timmy to look scared seeing his mom getting ready to join her friend in a rant and punishment of course it was Jane to the rescue

"don't blame them I convinced them to go in they just thought we were going to look at the front of the house they weren't planning on going past the gate that was all me"

Jane looked down faking being guilty while the two tried not to look to surprised after all it may have been her idea but it was for a really good reason it was her mother (or who she thought was) that spoke Jane why would you convince two others to trespass dragging others down isn't like you no matter how many fights you cause"

Jane was about to protest she had good reason when someone else or two some ones came to her defense "with all due respect but what Jane told you isn't even the full story"

"me and Sally wont have any problem once our moms here the full story she really didn't drag us down you shouldn't be remotely mad at her" this out burst raised the eyebrows of all the adults but they decided against a continued lecture or watching one

"well we can discuss that later right now I say we move inside and explain some things to you for a change that is if your parents agree"

the old man looked from Mrs. Gem Lupin and the other strange man similar this time to the photos in the potters house who nodded

the man looked toward Sara Black who nodded as her companions had

the third time his eyes landed it wasn't on Jane's parents as expected but on the Potter's who nodded like they had expected this Jane noticed her parents sigh like they were hoping for a say in the matter yet they hadn't got it

"well then sense all of the parents agree I suggest we go settle in and explain some things"

the group walked in and explained everything they were about to explain why Jane's parents had been ignored before they came in when a snowy owl flew through the window both Sally and Timmy looked at the thing like it was infected while Jane saw it broke into a huge smile and ran to pet it and untie the letter it had

"hey Hedwig Harry found the time to write I see I wonder what he's getting up to at that school that has him so busy" she twas about to open the letter when someone interrupted

"how do you know that owl" it was a very curious sounding Remus Lupin that asked

"well it belongs to a friend of mine and one day I was over by his house and the owl just flew to him so I started pestering him until he told me that the owl was a school experiment with mail and so now no matter how much I'm starting to doubt him he and I send mail back and forth with Hedwig"

"Well that story makes sense so any way go ahead and read your letter"

"well I guess"

**Jane **

**School this year has started out really interesting Snape still finds ways to look at me with more loathing every time I do one thing a tiny bit wrong and blame me for stuff that's not my fault Malfoy hit a new low he got injured during class nothing to horrible the nurse fixed him up but he's really milking it any way Ron and Hermione have started fighting more and more thanks to the fact that Hermione's new cat is always chasing Ron's rat the new teacher this year is by far the best yet then there's the reason I managed to get the time to write this letter today we were supposed to go to the local village but I don't have permission thanks to me leaving for the year before I could have my permission slip singed so while Ron Hermione and the rest of the school my year or above are off at the village I'm wondering what will happen this Halloween like I talked about with you**

**Love **

**Harry**

after Jane finished the letter she sat down between the two other teens as before only this time Hedwig followed waiting for a letter she had yet to write this made Sally lean over and pet it

"wait who sent you a letter by owl post any way" it was Jane's mom who spoke she was looking at the owl trying to figure out why Dumbledore and Remus were staring at it the way they were

"well you remember how I got into all those fights with the Dursley kid and Polkiss" at the nod she recived she continued "well it's Dudley Dursley's cousin Harry Potter sending me the owls" she looked ready for some sort of blow up it was well known that Harry was a trouble maker and her being friends with him wouldn't go over well

All jane got was a nod of understanding and an explanation of every thing so she was Jane potter Twin of Harry Potter her old school friend he had never really been that far off during the day in primary school and now maybe if he wasn't busy with his other friends they could be close like twins

A/n so how do you like it


End file.
